1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles and, more specifically, to a musical adapter for baby bottles. The musical adapter is comprised of a housing having a cavity for placing the base of a baby bottle therein. The housing has a rotatable lock ring for fixedly positioning the musical adapter to the baby bottle. The cavity within the musical adapter housing has an insert plate for sealing the housing cavity. The lock ring has a leaf-like spring. As the lock ring is rotated the leaf-like spring engages the tang of the threaded cap thereby forcing the leaf-like spring to engage the bottle therein. Thereby decreasing the available circumference for the baby bottle therein and crimping the bottle between a plurality of leaf-like lock ring elements.
This closure mechanism permits varied size baby bottle to be inserted and crimped to the musical adapter.
Within the base of the housing is a compartment having a removable insert plate. The compartment has frictional retaining members for fixedly holding an electronic module that generates a musical sequence. The playing of said tune is accomplished by pressing on the base of the musical adapter. The module will play the sound byte for a predetermined period of time. It will also be possible to purchase additional sound bytes that can be selectively inserted by removing the insert cover and replacing the first electronic module with a second electronic module
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other musical devices designed for baby bottles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,293 issued to Baclit on Oct. 20, 1981.
Another patent was issued to Bender on Oct. 14, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,795. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,093 was issued to Allen on Jul. 7, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to To as U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,060.
Another patent issued to Grace on Jul. 31, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,704. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,282 was issued to Cooper on May 17, 1994. Another was issued to Eagan on Sep. 6, 1990 U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,03. Another was issued on Sep. 9, 1997 to Hadaway as U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,745 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 10, 1995 to Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,202.
The device includes a main support member in the form of a shell which fits over the body of the infant when the infant is lying down; an upright bottle support removably mounted on the main support for mounting the bottle, this bottle support having a caricature thereon such as of an animal; a bottle carriage on the bottle support, pivoted between an active position in which an infant feeds, and an inactive position in which it is inclined away from the infant""s face, and having a weight for moving it to inactive position when the bottle is released; the bottle support includes a music box which is activated by the bottle carriage when the latter is moved to inactive position; and the main support while carrying the bottle support is demountably positionable on a pull-toy, such as a buggy which, together as a combination toy can be enjoyed by an older child.
A nursing bottle holder which is adaptable for use with a crib as well as a high chair, stroller, car seat or the like is provided. The preferred embodiment is an adjustable bottle holder which maintains the nursing bottle in the desired location and feeding angle while it keeps the infants attention through the corporation of brightly colored beads, keeps the infant soothed through the incorporation of a music box, and serves as a storage receptacle for bottles, pacifiers, diapers and other items frequently used in connection with infant feeding.
A musical baby bottle comprising a nipple, a liquid container connected to the nipple, a base section fastened to an opening at the bottom of the liquid container, a microchip having musical information fastened to the interior of the base section, a speaker electrically connected to the microchip and fastened to the interior of the base section, a battery electrically connected to the microchip and fastened to the interior of the base section, and a switch electrically connected to the microchip for selectively activating the microchip. The switch comprises a mercury switch fixedly positioned within the base section. The mercury switch is tilted such that the off-position of the switch is closer to the bottom of the base section than is the on-position of the mercury switch. A second mercury switch is positioned within the base section and is angularly offset from the first mercury switch. A third mercury switch is also fixedly positioned within the base section and is also angularly offset from the other mercury switches. An insulative fill material is fastened to the base section such that the microchip, the speaker, the battery, and the switch are inaccessible from the exterior of the base section.
A musical adapter for use with a nursing bottle comprising an upper portion and a lower portion, which two portions being detachably joined together to form a single body. An electronic musical device of integrated circuits is disposed in the interior space of the lower portion and is capable of producing a medodious tune upon the bottle being lifted or tipped up.
A musical nurser includes a bottle portion having a detachable base and a removable nipple opposite the base. A music box is mounted within the detachable base, and a removable cap is provided for enclosing the nipple. The bottle portion, the detachable musical base and the removable cap are each shaped so as to form, when assembled, a unitary structure having a toy-like shape.
The invention relates to a baby bottle structure forming a doll. The baby bottle comprises a central fluid receptacle having a nipple portion at one end and a bottom portion at the opposing end. A removable cover is snapped about the nipple portion and forms the head of a doll. A removable bottom portion is attachable to the central fluid receptacle of the bottle and creates the feet portion of the doll. The feet of the doll are formed in such a way as to support the bottle in an upright position. The removable bottom support structure houses a music module that may be activated by tilting the baby bottle. The bottom portion also provides a housing for enclosing an independent pacifier. Thus, the baby bottle forms a musical doll and provides means for carrying a pacifier within its body structure. A bib is provided with the baby bottle doll and supports the baby bottle about the neck of an infant. A rattle or rattles may be removably attachable to the bib and form arms of the doll.
An electronic musical adapter for removable attachment to a baby nursing bottle to produce a musical tune to soothe and amuse the baby upon movement of the bottle during the feeding process. The adapter comprising a cup-shaped housing, a melody producing circuit including an integrated circuit microchip within which is stored musical tune information, a battery power source, a buzzer-type speaker and a motion-activated microswitch for activating the microchip, and a wafer-like container encapsulating the melody producing circuit removably situated within the cup-shaped housing proximate the bottom thereof.
The present invention provides for a baby bottle adapter for releasable attachment to the bottom of the baby bottle, the adapter being capable of playing a musical melody when activated. The adapter includes a top chamber of a size and shape to accept the bottom of a baby bottle, the top chamber being formed from a side wall and a bottom provided by an internal divider located with the adapter. The adapter also has a bottom chamber located below the top chamber, the bottom chamber being sealed against liquid infiltration and containing means for playing a musical melody upon activation. The bottom chamber is formed from the side wall and the internal divider of the adapter and a base attached to the bottom of the adapter. The base is provided with an opening through which an activating means passes, the activation means having a contact surface for contact and activation of the means for playing the musical melody, the activating means being surrounded by an elastomeric sealing material which extends beyond the opening on either side of the base surrounding the opening to seal the opening against infiltration of liquid into the lower chamber.
This United States Patent an ornamental design for a musical bottle holder as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
While these musical devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a musical adapter for baby bottles. The musical adapter is comprised of a housing having a cavity for placement of the base of a baby bottle therein. The housing has a rotatable lock ring disposed within a threaded cap for fixedly positioning the musical adapter to the baby bottle. The cavity within the musical adapter housing has an insert plate for sealing the housing cavity. The lock ring has a plurality of leaf-like springs thereon. As the lock ring is rotated the leaf-like springs engage the tangs of the threaded cap thereby forcing the leaf-like springs inwardly so as to engage the bottle therein, thereby decreasing the available diameter for the baby bottle therein and crimping the bottle between a plurality of leaf-like spring elements. Within the base of the housing is a compartment having a removable insert plate. The compartment has frictional foam retaining members for fixedly holding an electronic musical module that generates a musical sequence. The playing of the tune is accomplished by pressing on the base of the musical adapter.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter for baby bottles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter for various baby bottles having differing base diameters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having replaceable tone generating electronic modules.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter that will play a musical sequence by depressing the base of the musical adapter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a housing member having a cavity for inserting a baby bottle therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a compartment having an insert cover providing means for accessing the electronic musical module.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter housing having a frictional element for fixedly positioning a musical electronic module therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having an easily accessible an replaceable musical electronic module contained therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a rotatable locking element.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a rotatable locking element having a plurality of leaf-like springs which can be selectively extended or retracted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a threaded cap having a centrally positioned aperture having a plurality of tangs for engaging the leaf-like springs of the lock ring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter locking element that engages the threaded cap member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a threaded cap member and locking element whereby rotation of the locking element will reduce the available circumference of the musical adapter bottle cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical adapter having a threaded cap and locking ring that will frictionally engage a previously inserted baby bottle.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a musical adapter for baby bottles having a housing having a cavity for inserting the base of a baby bottle therein. The musical adapter has a rotatable lock ring for fixedly positioning the musical adapter to a baby bottle. The musical adapter housing cavity has interior threads for threadedly engaging the exterior threads of the cap. Located on the interior wall of the threaded cap are a plurality of tangs. As the lock ring is rotated the tangs force the leaf-like springs of the lock ring to centrally extend until frictionally engaging the baby bottle. Thereby, various diametered baby bottles can be fixedly inserted therein.
Also the housing has as an accessible compartment having frictional elements retaining a musical electronic module therebetween. The musical electronic module can be replaced with a plurality of like modules having different musical sequences.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.